


Nothing is as it seems

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fox Stiles, Hit man Derek Hale, Hostage Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Werefox Stiles, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a Hit man and a werewolf, Peter is crazy and Stiles has been taken hostage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The teen pulled on the rope, he felt it burn his skin as he twisted his wrists and ankles to get out his mouth was duck taped making him only able to grunt and moan. The door open in the dull room to a man dressed in a suit and tie, he looked at the brown hair teen before he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the teen who eyes widen as he looked down the barrel of the gun “I will make this clean as I can kid I didn’t want to take you hostage and I don’t want to kill you all I want to do is my job and then go home you understand me Hero?” The dark hair man said, the teen nodded quickly he understood, he didn’t want to be taken hostage or does he want this man to kill him and he would very like to go home and be able to have a job. “Good glad we’re on the same page then now this is how it’s going to go, you will be my hostage and as you’re the Sheriff’s son I believe you have imfo I want and from what I’ve hear you can get it for me. Secondly once we’re done and I do my job I will leave you here and call your old man got that?” He asked him as he pulled the duck tap off the teen’s lips in one quick movement making the teen wince  
“Crystal fucking clear wolf man.” 

The man was called Derek Hale and the teen knew about him knew about his family and the stories around town about the family being werewolves, he was too young to remember the fire that kill almost all the family a part from 4 members, the uncle Peter Hale was the eldest of the remaining 4 and was scared one side of his face from the fire he was half mad. He ended up killing the hunter’s family who burnt his love ones it wasn’t pretty if the teen remembered rightly. 

There was Laura Hale is Derek’s older sister she like Derek was at school that day when the fire happen and become alpha after that, she took Derek and Cora in after she saw what was happening to Peter, she left with them for New York and that was the last anyone heard from them . But a few days ago she was killed in the woods something tore her in half and the teen has seen enough of that to last him a life time.

Derek sour wolf number one and a hit man it seems. He came back to find his sister after she left, the teen only met him a couple of times and each time left him with the impression that Derek didn’t like him much, the fact that he learn that Derek was a werewolf was not a surprised it was the fact that he was kidnapped by a professional hit man.

And lastly we have Cora Hale, dark hair girl with the same sour face as her older brother Derek, she didn’t come with Derek so sour wolf sent her off somewhere where she will be safe for the time being. The teen did know her a little from school she mainly kept to herself but she was fun to hang out with.

The hostage the Sheriff’s son Stiles Stilinski a high School kid that is too smart for his own good, got caught in the middle when trying to defend his friend’s lifeless form from the crazed werewolf that was trying to kill them. Derek knocked Stiles out and scared the wolf away before kidnapping the teen and bragging him to place somewhere. Derek untied Stiles hands and looked at the burns “You need to be more careful these could get infected.” He tells the teen   
“Really you care that these could get infected?” Stiles asked frowning as he pulled his hand away from Derek, the wolf stood up and huffed at him as he walked out the room for a moment   
“Hardly would it just mean it would have to go out and get you something for it if it does.” He said walking in and handed him a bag clearly from McDonalds “Eat up then you going to get me on your daddy’s police files.” Stiles frowned at him as he looked into the bag   
“What no curly fries?” Derek turned around and looked over his shoulder “Right just eat.” He said as she tucked into his food.

Stiles sat there looking at the laptop to the open portal to his dad’s work files “What do you want?” Stiles asked, Derek looked over his shoulders as Stiles put the password in   
“Very thing on my Laura’s death and the other attacks around town, stalking and missing or dead animals.” Stiles nodded and started to bring the files up   
“We won’t have long, if my dad is on his computer he will notices something is odd.” Stiles told him   
“Then don’t take long.” Derek told him as he moved away from him and walked to the window and looked out “Tell me about your friend Scott isn’t it?”  
“We’re best buds…”  
“Not that kind of imfo…when was he bit? Who did he learn to control himself without going to his alpha? He doesn’t seem together enough to do it himself.” The older wolf said as he looked back at Stiles. The teen frowned as he copied files onto Derek’s memory stick   
“3 months ago and I helped him control his furry problem.”

Derek looked back at him and narrowed his eyes, eyeing this kid up and down “What do you mean you helped him, how can you help him your just a…well a kid?” Stiles frowned at him and looked up   
“Well I did didn’t I, I helped him control himself so he won’t go and wolf out in front of the whole school I made sure he didn’t kill any one including myself and I tired to help him thought the fuck up nightmares that the blood Alpha wolf left behind! So yeah somehow I got him thought it!”  
“Ummm.” Was all Derek was going to say on the matter, but he kept it mind tho about this boy if he could help a newly turn wolf out that could go a long way in the future he thought “Are you done?”  
“Yes here.” Stiles handed him the memory stick and shut down the laptop.  
“Good and get back in that chair I have to keep the sheriff off the wolf hunt for now.” He said as he put the duck tap back over Stiles’ mouth before he could asked. ‘What are you going to do?’


	2. Chapter 2

John Stilinski has been the sheriff of Beacon Hills for 9 years, his wife died when Stiles was still in primary school and since then it’s just been him and his son. He was sat at his desk talking to Scott and girl name Lydia Martin she has a nasty cut, bite he wasn’t too sure on her neck and Scott has his chest warped up in bandages. “What do you know who this is?” John asked them as he placed a photo in front of them   
“That’s Derek Hale.” Scott said as he picked it up  
“He came by the school a few times, I saw him talking to Jackson.” Lydia told him, John nodded and looked to Scott who was frowning at the picture  
“How do you know his name Scott?” He asked the boy in a gentle tone, Scott bit his lip and looked at the Sheriff   
“You know the night of the body hunt?” John just looked at him and frowned, he remembered he found Stiles wondering around out there when he should have been home doing homework or sleeping  
“I knew you were out there.”  
“I was hiding and I dropped my inhaler after…”  
“After what?”  
“I got bit by a werewolf.” Scott sighed looking down at his hands.

The room was quiet as both Lydia and John looked at Scott, the whole werewolf thing wasn’t a myth in Beacon Hills they knew about they were real it’s just since the Hale pack was gone the only were wolf was locked up in the loony bin “Scott why didn’t you tell anyone?” John asked  
“I was scared. The day after the bite, me and Stiles went to look for it and we met him.” John nodded and rubbed his face  
“How did you learn to control yourself?” He knew that newly bite wolves have a hard time controlling themselves but here sat Scott not even sweating about staying control   
“Stiles helped me.” Lydia looked at Scott   
“Stiles?”  
“Yeah he helped me a lot.” Scott said looking down into his hands.

Before anyone could ask anything else the deputy knocked on the door and walked in “Sheriff this was just left for you.” He said as he walked in and placed it on the desk   
“Thanks.” John said as the door was closed. Scott’s eyes widen as he looked at the packet   
“That smells like Derek.” He said, John picked the pack up and open it and empty the contents on his desk, they slipped out and laid there “That’s Stiles keys.” Scott said looking at the key ring. John put on some gloves and picked up the green DVD case and looked at the sticky note   
‘WATCH ME’ it said in thick black lettering.

The DVD was popped into the computer “You two should go home.” John said as his fingers hovered over the play button, but both of them stayed where they were sitting   
“No way.” Scott said  
“I want to stay, it’s my fault he’s been taken.” She said touching her bandage shoulder. The Sheriff nodded and pressed place. The small hour glass turned as it loaded the video mocking them as it took it’s time before the screen came to life “Oh god.” The red head gasped putting her hands over her mouth as they saw Stiles tied to a chair with his mouth gaged. From the video he look unharmed there was no blood they could see on his person and he clothes didn’t look torn, nothing was said for a full minutes nothing moved a part from Stiles as he pulled at the rope around his wrist and mouthing thing behind his duck tap gag.

That was until the camera zoom into the teen’s face and a few seconds later Stiles was jerking in the chair his head fly back and crying out loudly “OH GOD WHAT’S HE DOING TO HIM!” Scott yelled as he stood up sending his chair flying backwards, John watched horrified and unable to say word as he watched helpless as something was being done to his son. Stiles continued to cry out moaning in what sound like in pain, someone hand appears on the screen at the back of Stiles’ neck holding his head up up right to the camera, sweat started to form on the teen’s face and trickled down in beads down his neck as Stiles stiffen before he collapsed back in the chair his head hanging low but he was still breath which made very one breathe a sigh of relief. The camera turned around and there was the face of Derek Hale  
“You want your boy back Sheriff then I have a little job for you and your department, find my uncle.” And the screen went back. No one said anything none breathed as they felt their hearts hammer in their chests.

Stiles walked out of the bathroom in some clean clothes looking at Derek with hate “Stop looking at me, you should be grateful that someone other than yourself jerked you off.” He said from where he sat at the small table as he looked at his laptop  
“You had no right to do that to me you arse hole!” He yelled “You filmed it!”  
“Oh relax they only saw your face, they didn’t see anything below the chin.” Stiles threw the wet towel at him, Derek turned his head and looked at the teen before standing up and walking over to him. He pushed the teen against the wall hard enough for Stiles’ head to bounce off the wall “You listen to me you should be fucking thanking me that I didn’t cut your fingers off and send it to him, your so fucking lucky that all I did was wank you off in front of a camera because I could have done some much worst.” Derek snarled his eyes flashing blue at the teen digging his fingertips into his skin “Now sit the fuck down.” 

He moved away from Stiles and let the teen breath heavily against the wall as he touched the back of his head “I said sit, your head will stop spinning soon.” He told him as the teen slowly moved to the second bed in the room. Stiles sat down on the bed resting against the head board as he brought his knees up to his chest “Right now I have you calm you can help me by answering some questions.”   
“What do you want to know?”   
“I knees to know if there are any hunters in town.” He asked walking to the mini fridge  
“I don’t know they don’t put on a parade when they enter town.” The teen snapped, Derek threw him a can of cola Stiles caught it and put it on the back of his head  
“Does Argent mean anything to you?” Stiles open his eyes and looked at Derek  
“Yeah there is a row of grave stones in the grave yard and a stack of unsolved murders that pisses my dad off.” He told him, Derek frowned as he walked over to the table “Ummm well there’s a girl in our school she new, Scott is head over heels with her she lives with her dad and she once said their names were Argent but they had it changed after her Aunt went mental and killed a family.” Derek just looked at him, Stiles swallowed and he looked down at the bed covers “That was your family wasn’t it?” Derek didn’t say anything for a moment he just looked at the teen before he asked “Where do they live?”


	3. Chapter 3

“So who bit your friend? It wasn’t the rogue alpha?” Stiles looked up at Derek and rubbed the back of his head   
“I assumed it was.” The teen told him from the bed as he looked at the printed documents, Derek watched him as he sorted the documents in to piles for him,   
“It wasn’t…it could have been Laura before she was killed but she doesn’t bite people unless the person is willing?” He looked at him “What are you doing?” The wolf asked   
“I’m bored and you were never going to get though all those files the way you speed read, so I am sorting them out into piles.” He said   
“I read just fine.” Derek growled “And what piles?”  
“These are deaths by wild animals that even the vet couldn’t figure out what animal it belong to but I think he knows more than he says. This lot is on the Argents, the ones with pink stickers are the ones who was killed the ones in blue are links to murders thought the Argent family and the ones with greens on is which member of the family is like to the unsolved murder that maybe caused by them.” Derek looked though them and frowned as he looked back up to Stiles   
“They all got green on them?”  
“Yeah because they all killed someone, any how those are brake in’s or outs from the mental home on nights of these murders. Which we come to the last file all the deaths in the last 3 to 4 months. Oh they have red stickers to match the animal attacks.”   
“You’re right you are bored.” 

Later on Derek had shoved Stiles into his car and drove into town, all Stiles had to do was to make sure his father and very one else didn’t see him. They stopped in front of a house there was a couple of light on in the house from the living room and a one from an upstairs bed room “Is this it?” Derek asked   
“Yeah this is it. Now untie my hands.” Derek looked at him as if he was nut, he has tied the teen’s hand behind his back to make sure he wasn’t going any where  
“No, now stay down and don’t make a fucking noise.” Derek growled as he threw a blanket over the brown hair teen as he laid on the back seat.  
“Derek!”  
“Don’t make me gag you.” The wolf hissed as he closed the car door and press the button on his key ring and the car locked.

Chris looked out the window and saw a man walk up to the house, he frowned as he watched the man who straighten his tie as it revealed him into a black suit. Moving away from the window he walks towards the front door and made sure he had a weapon nearby before he open the door opening it to see the younger man standing there, if Christ didn’t know who he was he would say he could be trying to sale the bible “Do you know what time it is?” Chris asked, the dark hair man lifted his arm up and pulled the sleeve back and looked down at his watch  
“I do now Argent.” Chris eyes widen as his hand twitching towards the weapon he has stashed behind him “Relax I am not here to harm you I just want to talk.” He said   
“You’re the guy who had kidnapped my daughter’s friend?” Chris said as he looked around as he tried to see if Stiles was nearby, but all he saw was a dark street and cars laying round  
“We could talk about this outside?” Derek asked with a smile on his face. Chris face darken as he moved aside and let him walk into the house “Thank you.”   
“Okay so what is it you want to talk about?” The hunter growled as he watched the dark hair wolf look around the house hallway  
“The rouge wolf.” Was all he said, Chris froze and ran his hands though his hair before he walked into the living room with Derek following.

Sitting down Chris looked up at him and sighed “What do you know about him? He asked, Derek looked at the objects on the shelves, he looked back at him   
“A few things, one the wolf only recently become Alpha, he’s killing so far on the Hale land but I’m sure that will change, he’s bit two kids so far one is now a wolf and the other one isn’t and nor is she dead and he is gunning for the sheriff’s kid for some reason.” Chris looked up at him and frowned as he rubbed his hand down his face   
“What do you mean he recently become Alpha?” He asked   
“My sister Laura was alpha until someone tore her in half.” Derek said calmly,  
“Who is the kid that is a wolf?” The older wolf chuckled and looked at him as if to say ‘you think I’m going to tell you’ look “Right. What are you going to do to the Sheriff’s kid and I point out he has monk hood bullets.” Derek just smiled   
“He is fine, I haven’t hurt him… much.” Chris frowned “I will let him go once I kill the alpha with or without your help.”  
“And why should I help you after what happen?” Derek walked over to him and tilted his head   
“Let’s talk about what happen, your sister took a teenage boy and made him fall in love with her and then she destroyed his family in a fire not just werewolves, humans as well. You think just because my insane uncle attacked and kill most of your family that you have the right to complain?” Derek growled, they looked at each other in the eye dare each other to make the first move “There was people in that house that never kill anyone there was children in that house, the fire made Peter crazy I don’t blame him for what he did, you should blame your sister for everything that happen.” 

“Dad what is going on?” Both Derek and Chris froze as they turned to look at the dark hair girl, she stood there in her PJ’s with a frown on her lip  
“Nothing sweetheart just go and call the sheriff tell him I’ve been Derek Hale.” Chris told her, she nodded and turned to walk to the phone, Derek just smirked as he walked to the front door   
“Thank you for your help Argent.” He said as he headed for the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was watching the local news, he bite his lip as he watched his father on the screen he could tell that he wasn’t taking care of himself. The door open and Derek walked in carrying lunch “What?” the wolf asked   
“Please let me go home, look at him he looks like hell!” Stiles cried out to him but Derek just closed the door dropping the food on the bed before he looked at the teen “Or at least let me to him to let him know I’m alright? Derek please.” Stiles begged. Derek looked at him for a moment before pulling his phone and tossing it to him   
“Call him.” Derek said as he sat down to eat his meal.

Stiles presses the buttons on the phone and then put’s it to his ears and waits for his father to pick up the phone on the other end “Hello Sheriff Stilinski.” Came the rough voice, Stiles felt tears burn his eyes with tears   
“Dad…” He choked out   
“S…Stiles?”   
“Yeah it’s me.” He said as he wiped his eyes trying to stop the tears  
“Stiles are you okay? Where are you? Did you get away from him?” His dad fired the questions at him, it made him smelt just to hear those question directed at him   
“I’m okay, he’s treating me well enough and I can’t tell you where I am but just know I have a bed and I’m not sleeping on a cold floor or a broken dirty matrass.” He said as he heard his dad’s breathing   
“Has he bite you?”  
“No dad he hasn’t.” Derek look up huffing as he stood up and grabbed the phone of the teen “Oi I was talking to him!” Stiles cried out as Derek pushed him down on the bed and covered his mouth with his hand.

“STILES?”  
“Listen here Sheriff I have no plans on making your kid bleed and so fair he’s been very behaved, but you are testing me. Did you find my uncle?” there was nothing for a moment “Don’t bother trying to trace this phone Sheriff I’m not a stupid man  
“Your uncle is in a mental institute where he’s been in a coma since he killed half the Argent.” John told him, Derek hummed   
“No great lost.” Derek chuckled as he kept Stiles down on the bed  
“And another thing, stop getting my son to hack into my files I’m not a stupid man either Hale and you forget I’ve got a few wolves on my side as well.” Derek felt a growl leaves his lips   
“And don’t forget I still have you one, say good bye Stiles.” Derek said as he held it over Stiles mouth as he pulled his hand away   
“Dad…” Was all Stiles said before Derek disconnected the phone call.

Derek got off Stiles and put his phone away in his jacket before walking back to the small table, he picked up paper bag and threw it at the teen. Stiles caught the bag and sat there glaring at the wolf “What did you do that?” He asked   
“Because he needs to learn who is in charged at the moment, maybe I should send him another video.” Derek told him, Stiles shook his head at him as tears rolled down his face   
“I HAVEN’T SEE YOU DO ANYTHING TO STOP THESE MURDERS! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS FINDING YOUR NUT JOB UNCLE!” Stiles screams, throwing his meal at Derek’s head.

Flashing his blue eyes at the teen the wolf stood up and marched over to Stiles and pushed him back onto the bed taking the handcuffs and tying his hands above his head to the bed board and then sat on top of him and snarled at him “Haven’t you and your big mouth figured it out yet? Peter is the killer!” Stiles stopped struggling and looked up at him with wide eyes   
“H…How do you know it was him?” He asked not minding the long claws that were digging into his hips  
“The night on the field with your friend Scott and Lydia.” He told him “I didn’t know where they put him and Laura was the only one who knew where he went.”  
“He’s in a coma?” Stiles pointed out as he tried to move his hands   
“It’s Peter.” He snarls “And I’m getting a camera.”  
“No no no…” Stiles yelled as duct tape was slapped across his lips, Derek then moved to tie Stiles’ legs down spreading them out   
“No fight so much you will only hurt yourself…again.” 

Derek moved away from Stiles and walked over to where he kept the camera and set it up at between the two beds and focused it on Stiles chest upwards “Shall we get the show on the road?” Derek asked, Stiles shook his head and tried to fight off the handcuff and rope he tried to scream at Derek though the gag as he saw the red light flicker onto life and he paled as he watched the wolf take his jacket off and placed it on chair as he walked to the foot of the bed with a huge grin on his face “Smile for the camera Stiles.”


	5. Chapter 5

When John got another DVD his heart was thumping hard against his chest that he thought that he would end up having a heart attack, he looked at the yellow sticky note on the DVD case that read ‘WATCH ME’ he popped the tab in the middle and picked up the DVD and slipped it into the computer before he pressed play. He really did feel like his heart stopped as he saw his son was tied to a bed, he was pulling at the handcuffs and trying to kick his legs outs “Smile for the camera Stiles.” John heard Derek say which only seem to anger the teen and himself.

Again the camera zoomed into Stiles face as the teen began to shake his head making muffled pleaded. A part of John wished he knew what Derek was doing to his son and the other half told him in a scream ‘YOU DON’T WANT TO KNOW!’ He ran his fingers over his face as he watched his son cry out as turn his face away from the camera and cried. What John couldn’t see was Derek untying Stiles ankles and pulled his socks off before running his hand along the teen’s legs to his thighs and the started popping the buttons on his jeans before pulling them off quickly, along with his boxers. John would be able to see Stiles horrified face but John didn’t know what had him looking like that. 

The moaning and crying lasted for half an hour as Stiles’ cheeks become red with a blush his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat suddenly Stiles arched his back as his face turned redder as he let out a long long cry before he become lax again, there was a couple minutes of nothing as Stiles laid there breathing with his eyes closed before John heard the click of the camera being moving as Derek’s face come into view “I warned you Sheriff don’t mess with me and I won’t mess with your boy.”

John sat back in his seat and closed his eyes as trying to get the horrified look on his son’s face out of his head, opening his eyes again he felt like he has aged another 100 years as he looked down at the files on his desk. He see Scott’s name on the file and then it clicked in his head…Scott is a werewolf… he told himself as he reached out to get his phone to call the dark hair teen, the phone ringed a couple of times before he heard his voice “Hello Sheriff?” Scott asked confused   
“Scott have you got a handle on your new senses?” He asked   
“Ummm yeah I got a good handle on it.” He said, John rubbed the back of his head   
“Good I need your help, I don’t know why I didn’t think of his before.” He said   
“Is it away to get Stiles back?” Scott asked, John heard the teen move around he was guessing a bed room, not his when he heard   
“Scott what’s going on?” From a feminine voice that was not Mellissa, he heard Scott explain to the girl in the room   
“Scott you can’t bring someone else in on this I just need you.” John said, it was bad enough he was endangering Scott but the boy was a werewolf and would heal quicker   
“I know Sheriff that is what I’m trying to tell them.”   
“Them?”  
“Yeah them, Allison, Lydia and Jackson, Erica, Isaac and Boyd they want to help, three of them are wolves.”

Stiles laid on the bed his hand were freed and his boxers and jeans put back on, he looked as Derek called the mental institute to talk about Peter “So I can see him?” Derek asked, he smiled as he wrote some things down “Yeah it will be and my brother.” He smirked when he saw Stiles look at him “Tomorrow at 10 perfect well be there thank you Sue.” Derek put his phone back into his pocket  
“I’m not going with you.”  
“Yes you are Stiles we’re going to see our poor uncle Peter.”   
“I’m not going anywhere with you not after what you done to me!” Stiles stood up and yelled at him, Derek tilted his head and walked up to the angry crying teen and placed his hands on Stiles’ arms “NO NO DON’T TOUCH ME!” He screamed as he tried to fight him off   
“Stiles stop stop.” Derek told him, the teen shook his head as he tried to hit me and only succeed in braking his hand,   
“Ahhhh!” Stiles cried out and fell to the ground and sat on his knees and cried.

Derek looked down at him before he knelt down next to him and looked at him before taking his hand, Stiles flinched as Derek took his broken hand and looked at the already bruise forming, he watched as dark veins formed on Derek’s hand as he took away Stiles pain “It won’t fix the brake we have to find someone to do that for us but it will take your pain away.” Stiles sniffed trying to stop himself from crying   
“Why are you doing this to me?”   
“What take your pain away?” Derek asked   
“No…w…what you did on the bed.” Derek looked at him before sighing as he hooked his fingers under Stiles’ chin and got him to look at him  
“Stiles I don’t normally do that kind of thing to people, I have never kidnapped anyone and then well feel them up.”  
“Oh I feel so honoured.” Stiles hissed as he looked into the wolf’s eyes   
“I don’t mean to hurt you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles sat in Derek’s car looking at the mental institute gates as they drive up, the swallowed the lump in his throat as the car stopped Derek looked towards Stiles “Well come on then let’s get this over with.” He said   
“Do you feel….” Stiles started to say and then stopped, Derek looked back at him  
“Do I feel what? He asked, Stiles nibbled his bottom lip and twisted his good hand in his shirt seeing the deep red line of the handcuffs in his wrist, he pulled his hoody sleeves down to hide the marks that he knew are going to scar, but he was lucky that his other hand was in a cast.  
“Do you feel that there is something wrong with this place? Something about this place doesn’t feel right.” He said   
“Ummm and here I thought you were just human.” Derek said slipping out of the car, Stiles frowned and got out of the car closing the door   
“What do you mean by that?” Stiles asked heated, the wolf just smirked   
“Come one the last thing I want is for you to end up here.” He said smirking   
“If you keep this up I just might end up here!” Stiles snapped and he followed him up to the doors.

Stiles stuck close to Derek as they followed a Doctor who was treating Peter “So what is wrong with him.” Derek asked, Stiles looked around at the too quiet halls   
“Apart from being a psychopath.” The teen muttered, Derek grabbed his elbow on his broken arm and squeaked it tightly “Awo… I was just saying!” Said as he looked into Derek’s warning gaze  
“Sorry about my brother his mouth runs away with him.” Derek smiled at the grey Doctor  
“It’s fine. You uncle is in a comma the gunshot to the head bounced around in his head I am shocked that he is alive, when he was first admitted we had to deal with a large dose of sliver that was in his blood.”  
“Could have the sliver come from the bullet in his brain?” Derek asked  
“No this dose was too high for that, I think it was added after as a second thought.” 

Stiles notices that they were passing the high risk wards and moving towards the wards where patients who have more freedom…Well that his how he had been getting out… he thought, Derek walked into an open room where they found Peter on a bed his eyes closed “He’s breathing on his own?” Derek asked   
“It’s a recent thing, it’s quiet amazing really it was an accident the machine that was helping him breath broke down once we learn he was breathing on his own well we left him be.” Derek nodded and watched the Doctor walk out the room.

Stiles waited for a few moments before he started to talk “His on the mend isn’t he?” Derek nodded as he walked around the bed looking at his uncle “Or he already is mended.” Derek didn’t looked up he just looked at the man on the bed his fingers reached out and touched the burn side of his face before he pulled his pulled his hand back with a gasp as he felt the pain and anger bubbling on the skin “What?” Stiles asked  
“Stiles got back to reception.” He said   
“But?”  
“Stiles do as you’re told.” Derek growled, the teen looked down and saw Peter’s face the man had a huge smile on his face before he open his eyes and looked up at Derek.

Before Derek could do anything Peter hand grabbed Derek’s wrist and sat up, Stiles was still stood at the door watching them “Derek look at you such a big strapping man.” He chuckled, Derek snarled as brought his other hand down across Peter’s chest letting his hand free   
“STILES RUN!” Derek shouted, the teen snapped out of his stupor and started to turn before a hand grabbed his hoodie  
“No so fast Red riding.” Peter purred, Stiles pulled away letting his hoodie rip as he ran back down the halls as Derek jumps on Peter to stop him.

Scott and Isaac turned up at the mental institute gates and looked though the bars, they slipped out of the car and stood there looking at the place “Is it just me or does this place scream bad?” The blonde asked   
“No not just you.” Scott tells him as Jackson drives up and he and Boyd walk out   
“Why the hell did he being Stilinski here of all places?” Jackson hissed as he looked at the place  
“Like the hell I would know?” Scott snapped at him  
“Something’s wrong?” Isaac said “There’s panic coming from there?” All the wolves turned to look at the mental home with worry on their faces. 

They pushed the gate open and ran inside just as they saw Stiles run out the door falling over his two feed as he tried to get away from something “STILES?” Scott yelled as he ran over to his best friend, the teen looked up at Scott with wide eyes before he got up hugging him before they hear a howl   
“Run, run run now!” Stiles yelled as he started limp away, Scott grabbed Stiles and threw him over his shoulder   
“Whoa Scott put me down!” Stiles yelled as the watched the others started to run back towards the car Jackson and Boyd had gotten to Jackson’s car first and was gone with leaves kicking up behind them, Isaac got to the car and open the door and one to the back door for Scott to put Stiles in.

Stiles was seated in the back and looked out the car window and tried to see if Derek got out the building, but he couldn’t see because of the other patients running out the door falling over each other. A part of him was worried about Derek being there with his uncle and now the cats is out the bag will Peter be more dangerous “Stiles are you okay?” Scott asked looking at him from the mirror   
“Umm just tried and sore.” He said   
“We will go to the hospital first.” Isaac sat looking at him, Stiles tilted his head and looked at the blonde   
“When did you get bit?” He as he leaned back, he started to feel so tired now he started to feel like he could relax   
“Over the last two weeks.”   
“Oh….”


	7. Chapter 7

John rushed into the hospital knocking over nurses and doctors to find his son, Scott had called him to let him know that he got Stiles and there was a problem at the loony bin. He runs into the room making the door bang against the door getting very one to look at him, Stiles looked up from where he sat on the bed in a hospital gown, he had a huge smile on his lips when he saw his dad “Oh god Stiles!” John said as he moved over to him and warped his arms around him, Stiles held onto him taking in his scent that made this whole nightmare. 

Mellissa stood to the side with Scott and Isaac and watched, she walked over to them placing her hand on John’s shoulder the sheriff stood up and looked at the dark hair woman as he wiped his eyes “Come on now he is safe.” She smiled  
“Can he come home?” John asked  
“A twisted ankle and a few cuts and bruise plus the broken arm, other than that he can go home today.”  
“H…how did your arm brake?” John asked Stiles, the teen shrugged as he watched Isaac and Scott started to draw on the cast  
“I hit him his face his harder than I thought.” Stiles said with a smile  
“You hit a werewolf oh cleaver.” Scott joked  
“Well he was asking for it.” John watched his son and frowned he had seen the videos something wasn’t right he thought  
“Who patched your arm up?”  
“Don’t know I passed out from the pain and when I woke up it was like this.” He lied, Stiles didn’t like lying to his dad or Mellissa but Scott’s boss neck was on the line here. John didn’t ask any more after that he turned to Isaac and Scott  
“Thank you boys too much, I know I shouldn’t have asked you and the others but…”  
“We understand Sheriff.” Scott smile at him as he hugged the Sheriff.

Stiles walked through the front door and sighed as he smiled to be hold, his dad closed the door behind him and stood and watched his son “I will be so glad to eat something that is not take away.” He said as he open the pin to put in the plaster from his arm where they took blood, there he saw packs of take bags and containers “Dad?” Stiles whined as he turned to look at him. John looked sheepish as he look at his son  
“What I was under stress?” John argued  
“You already have high blood presser, no no you’re going to have salad with your meals from now on.” Stiles said shaking his head.

“Stiles…” John called out as he saw the teen head up the stairs, he turned and looked down at John “We need to talk about the videos.” John told him, Stiles was still he was like a statue frozen to the spot  
“What about them.” He asked  
“You have one broken arm, a twisted ankle, cuts and bruises and that’s all but on those two videos he was doing something to you that had you in pain.” He said trying to speak softly to Stiles, the teen looked at the banister and was using his nail to pick at the pain  
“I don’t…think you want to know.” Stiles said looking at him quickly before looking down at the banister again  
“Stiles I need to know, please son it will keep that son of a bitch locked up longer…”  
“He didn't kill those people or bite the others that was Peter, I saw him get up with my own eyes, he’s the one who scratched the back of my neck, Derek didn't…”  
“He did something to you!” John yelled, Stiles flinched before sitting down on the stairs “I’m sorry.” He said as he sat with him  
“You really want to know?” Stiles asked, John nodded  
“I need to know son.”  
“It wasn't rape you can breathe a sigh of relief about that.” He said as he looked down into his fingers “The first time he…jerked me off it wasn't pain you were seeing.” Stiles whispered “Second time did hurt a little he used his fingers and a jar of…”  
“I got the picture.” John said  
“I told you wouldn't like it.” Stiles told him, John kissed the top of his head and looked at him  
“I don’t think any less of you.” He whispered as he got up and adjusted his belt “I’m afraid I got to back to work, we have to find a group of insane people that escape the mental home.”  
“Go easy on them dad.” Stiles smiled “I’m going for a shower see you later.”

Stiles tried sleeping but found he couldn't let himself drifted off, he was alone in his house it would be another hour or so before Scott turned up at the house. He pushed himself off the sofa and walked into the kitchen and poured himself a drink, his phone buzzed in his pocket making him pick up and answer “Hello?”  
“Stiles.” The teen froze his hand still on the can of cola as he felt his heart rate pick up “Stiles are you okay?”  
“You care about my well-being now?” Stiles asked “What do you want Derek?”  
“Peter escaped and is on the prowl, I’m about to be arrested okay so I can’t protect you please keep your house locked up and don’t let anyone in unless you know them.” Derek said, Stiles moved around the house quickly making sure doors and windows were locked  
“Derek why is he after me?”  
“….”  
“Derek answer me!” Stiles yelled as he heard the phone being picked up  
“Tick tock little fox.”Came Peter’s voice “I’m coming for you.” He sang before the phone went dead, the teen was stood in the hallway frozen holding the phone to his ear.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles paled as he held the phone to his ear the words ‘Tick Tock little fox.’ Playing in his head it was those 4 words brought back memories from when he was a child. Before he could go into deep in his thoughts the doorbell rang making him jump and drop his phone and then trying to catch it “Stiles open up?” Came Scott’s voice …Oh thank god… Stiles thought as he walk to the door.

He open the door and looked at not just Scott but Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson , Lydia and Allisson walking, Scott looked at him with a worried look “I could hear you heart beat a mile a minute Stiles, what’s wrong?” He asked touched his arms   
“Oh god you have no idea how shit scared I am right now!” He said   
“We know we can smell it.” Jackson said Scott shot him a dark look as they all moved into the living room. The teen sat on the sofa and buried his face into his hand  
“Derek called and we were talking and then it was Peter on the phone.”   
“Peter.” Allison squeaked sitting closer to Scott, Stiles nodded and rubbed the back of his head swallowing a lump in his throat he looked down into his casted arm   
“He said something that brought back memory.”   
“What kind of memories?” Isaac asked as he went back to drawing on Stiles cast again finishing off his design he started in the hospital   
“I was lost in the woods and I was cornered by something and all I remember was…” He felt himself shake on the sofa before he felt someone out their arm around him   
“What was it?” Scott asked  
“Tick tock little fox.” Stiles said “It was Peter then and it’s Peter now.” Stiles said, no one said anything as they looked at him not sure what to make it of it  
“What does it mean?” Lydia asked him  
“Time is running out?” Erica asked getting a nod from Stiles   
“But you’re not a fox?” Allison asked “Well you don’t look like one.” She said with a small smile   
“It’s what my mum use to call me.” Again the room went quiet and no one spoke before Jackson up and piped   
“We know we got that covered can we get some drink and food in?”

Next day….  
Derek wakes up with a groan, his head was banging as he open his eyes he had been hit by a werewolf stun bomb, and he sat up and looked around the cell and frowned “Shit.” He said as he stood up. Shaking his head he moved to the bars “OI I WANT TO TALK TO THE SHERIFF!” He yelled out knowing someone would hear him, the doors at the far end open to show the Sheriff walking up to him  
“What do you want Hale?” He growled at him, which didn’t seem to bother the wolf any   
“Listen you have to let me go! You son is in danger.” Derek tells him, John let out puff and stood closer to the bars   
“The only danger my son was in was from you and now you are in this cell he’s safe.” He said not knowing about the phone call from the night before, Derek shook his head and grabbed John by his shirt pulling him closer until the bars pressed against the man’s skin   
“No he’s not Sheriff, come one you’re smarter than that? For some reason Peter is after your boy and he not going to give up on his chase especially as you are focusing on me!” Derek growled flashing his blue eyes “You have to let me go!” John pulled himself back feeling his shirt pocket rip   
“Why should I believe you? You abused my son.”  
“I am ashamed at what I did but compared to what Peter will do to him if he corners him…” John shook his head and started to walk away “TELL ME WHY IS MY UNCLE SO OBSESSED WITH YOUR SON? WHAT DOES HE CALL HIM HIS LITTLE FOX?” 

The Sheriff stops dead in his tracks and turns to look at Derek, “How do you know that?” John asked him, his eyes wide with fear “She promised that she won’t tell.” John said, Derek looked at him with a frown as John walks back up to him   
“Who promised?” The wolf asked   
“Your mother.” Derek flinched at the thought of his mother  
“What do you mean?” Derek growled as he watched the man in run his hands though his hair as he licked his lips before looking up at Derek   
“My wife called Stiles her little fox.”   
“Little fox?” He asked “Why?”  
“He’s a fox, like her my wife. Stiles use to jump into his fox form a lot when he was young but after being cornered by your uncle when he got lost in the wood Stiles doesn’t even remember he blocked that memory out. Your mother helped a bit she took the memory from Peter and helped block Stiles memory.” Derek shook his head and looked at John with dark eyes   
“He’s going to claim him, please Sheriff let me I just want to protect him.” Derek said, John closed his eyes his hands twitching at his side.

Stiles found himself alone in the dark as he stood in the school gym, he had gotten a text from Scott to meet him there. He stood in the gym rubbing the back of his head pacing as he felt more fear eat away at him as he stood there, he tried to send a message out but it bounced back saying no signal. “Come on Scott.” He hissed, the moon was now full in and was shining through the roof windows making the room eerie as he stood there watching the gyms doors. 

The large room was quiet and Stiles felt someone watching him in the shadows of the wall, he swallowed a lump in his throat and started to head for the doors, when someone walked out into the moon light “Hello Little fox.” Stiles froze, his eyes widen in terror as he looked at the man in front of him   
“Peter!” He gasped as he watched the man move closer to him   
“Oh look at you, you are a sight for sore eyes.” He smiled as he tried to reach out to him   
“What do you want?” Stiles snapped, Peter chuckled and pulled his hand back   
“You of course, you were beautiful as a cub but now you’re just stunning.” Peter said as he took another step closer to him   
“STYA BACK!” Stiles yelled as he move around towards the double doors, the older wolf just move closer to Stiles and grabbed his broken arm, Stiles hissed and bite down on the wolf’s arm, Peter cried out and let go of Stiles and the teen ran off out the room.

Stiles ran down the corridor and into a class room, he could hear Peter call out to him “Do you think hiding from me will stop me from finding you?” Peter yelled as he flexed his claws against the lockers, the noise made Stiles cover his eyes and wince “I CAN STILL SMELL DEREK ON YOU, I BET YOU ENJOYED HAVING HIM FUCK YOU!” He growled as he stood at the class room door that Stiles was hidden in “Oh my little fox I will make what he did to you a distant memory when you bounding on my cock.” He chuckled as he twisted the door handle and walked into the glass room.

He stood in the room and looked around dark room and walked inside more, he moved around the room and towards corner of the room where Stiles cornered in the room, he tried the window to open but found it’s hard with one arm “On Stiles Stiles Stiles you can’t run from me, I choose you 10 years ago and I will get what I want.” He said moving close until Stiles had nowhere to run.  
“I don’t choose you!” Stiles said as he slapped Peter’s hands away, Peter just chuckled as he leaned down to sniff Stiles’ neck   
“You don’t get a choice.” He growled and bite his neck   
“AHHHHHH!” Stiles screamed as he tried to push Peter off him as the wolf held onto his neck.

Stiles felt like he was going to pass out when Peter was thrown off him and he felt a pair of arms around his middle “Stiles can you hear me?” John said as he held Stiles neck  
“D…Dad?” Stiles whimpered as he limply held onto him, his tears was running down his face  
“Shhh its okay I got you, we will get you of there.” He said picking Stiles up,  
“We?” He whispered  
“Derek.” John told him as he looked towards Derek who was still fighting Peter, Derek slammed Peter’s face into the wall braking the white bored before Peter sliced his claws across his nephews chest, John left the class room quickly and headed out the school to his car holding onto Stiles tightly as he headed to the hospital once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles was curled up on his bed, the hospital finely let him go in the early hours of the morning. John sat stood by the bed room door watching his son sleep he felt like he ached a 100 years when he saw the blood running down his son’s neck. He heard someone knock on the front door and made him tare himself away from Stiles and down the stairs, John pulled the door open and saw Derek standing there looking worst for wear “Where is Peter?”   
“At this moment in time not go a clue, the man buried his claws in my chest before running.” The wolf said as he walked into the hallway   
“Shit.” John cursed as he rubbed his eyes “Whisky?”   
“Sure.” He followed the sheriff into the kitchen and watched him get the bottle of whisky and two glasses “How’s Stiles?” Derek asked as he watched the whisky being poured  
“He’s a sleep, the doctors said that because he his half fox that both the will wolf and fox gene will fight it out, he will have flue like systems for a week or so.” He said with a frowned “I guess it the best case…” He stopped himself as he held out the glass to Derek  
“I’m sorry sir.” Derek told him as he took the drink and sipped it, he could feel the burn of the whisky travel down his throat “Is it going to leave a scar?”  
“Yep.” 

They sat at the dining room table with their drinks in hand, neither one saying anything only listening to the sounds of the kitchen clock ticking each second by, but for Derek he was also listening to the sounds of Stiles sleeping “Do you think they would mix?” John asked   
“You mean the wolf and fox gene?” The dark haired wolf thought for a moment, running his fingers though his hair “It’s possible, I mean he is a young fox, maybe if he was older I would say no.” John nodded and rubbed his tried eyes again  
“What does Peter want with my boy?”  
“To breed him.” Derek said bluntly. The sheriff just looked at him and then to his glass before standing up   
“Do you want another drink?”  
“You know werewolves don’t get drunk?”  
“I know but I do.” 

Meanwhile   
Peter had limp off to lick his wounds, he was beyond angry at his nephew it was hard enough cornering the little fox but with Derek cock blocking him it made him want to rip his head off. He pulled his shirt off and looked at the cut that was under his rib cage that was healing slowly he knew that Derek used not just his claws but weapons as well “I will make him watch!” He groaned to himself as he pushed his fingers into the wound to try and pull a broken tip of the knife. 

Peter could still taste that little fox on his tongue, he smiled as he licked his lips again as he watched the cut skin knit itself back together. He knew he will have trouble with Derek again it seem that his ungrateful nephew had a thing for his fox he could tell by his scent was all over Stiles and the last thing he wanted was for Derek to fully take his fox. He doubt that the wolf would bugger off any time soon…I will have to show Derek who that fox belongs to…He growled to himself as he walked into the bathroom turning on the shower …and I will have to deal with that Sheriff… he thought as he pulled the rest of his clothe off. “I think it’s time for the Sheriff to have a little accident… 

The injured teen had slept thought a whole day and into the next day, when he woke up, he just laid on his bed feeling shivery and achy …this suck… he thought as he looked at his clock and groaned feeling of a raw throat as he pulled the covers off himself and stood up. He moved slowly to the door and pulled it open and moved down the stairs “Dad?” He called out feeling his throat hurt as he talked.

Stiles moved down the stairs looking to see if his dad was down but all he saw the empty bottom of whisky on the table and he groaned as he moved to look out the window to find the police car was still there…thank god… he thought.  
“Hey.” Stiles jumped at the sound of the voice, he turned around to see Derek looking at him   
“W-What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, he started to feel dizzy Derek moved to his side and help him stand as he brought him over to the sofa   
“Keeping out of my uncle’s hands.” He said as he knelt in front of the teen and looked at him “You should be in bed, you’re not going to be well for a week.” He said   
“I don’t want to be stuck in my room, plus the sofa is just as comfortable.” He smiled weakly “You’re not going to try and … well you know?”  
“No no I think your dad will shot me this time around if I tried.” He smiled sadly “Do you want something?”  
“Coffee and pain killers.” He mumbled as he leaned back against the sofa.

Scott came the house later that day after he heard from his mum what happen, he ran inside and knocking the Sheriff’s flask of coffee out of his hand, he found Stiles sat on the sofa under a blanket watching TV “Stiles!” He gasped and ran over to him “Are you okay? Mum just told me what happen?” He asked   
“I’m okay Scott, it’s just bite.” Stile said though a horsed voice, Scott frowned and sat down   
“B-But you look like shit?” He whined   
“You are such a puppy.” He mumbled  
“It’s the side-effect from the wolf bite, it’s fighting with Stiles fox gene.” John said as he walked back inside “Sorry need to get another coffee.” He said “And a new shirt.” He gave the pointed look to Scott who looked sheepish  
“Sorry Sheriff…wait you’re a fox?”


	10. Chapter 10

Derek took to watching Stiles this time around, he couldn’t help but watch the Fox he could see his slender fingers twitch while he slept. It’s only been 3 days since Stiles been bitten by Peter and the teen has a fever still and ached all over but Derek still watched him. He watched his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down in his throat and how he nibbled on the pen…Shit…Derek thought as he rubbed his eyes and looked down at the police file that he lifted from Johns offices.

He was read thought the lasted kill of Peter’s it seem he had torn a group of hunters throats out and then ripped their guts out and hung them in a primary school hall as Stiles said all those poor breakfast club kids will need some therapy. He heard a moan which made him looked up to see Stiles turning over in his sleep and curl up more on the bed he felt Derek his lips twitch into a smile “What are you doing to me?” Derek whispered as he got up and walked over to Stiles and pulled the blanket over his shoulders  
“Derek.” Stiles whimpered, the wolf just stared at him for a long while …he’s dreaming about me… he thought in shock.

Peter stood outside Stiles house listening to the teen Stiles and his bloody nephew, he heard Stiles moan Derek’s name in his sleep. It sent his blood boiling as he turned to walk away, he see the Sheriff’s car and smirked looking back to Stiles’ closed window and then looked back to the car moving closer to the vehicle he got down onto his knees and moved underneath it looking at the metal pipes and wires, he brings his hand up and slices his claw along one of the pipes letting clear liquid drip freely and quickly. He slide back out and stood up dusting himself off before walking away humming to himself.

By morning John was already out the door before it was even light, he checked in on Stiles to find his son still a sleep with the big bad hit man wolf dozing in the corner with a file he stole, shaking his head he walked up to Derek and took the file off the sleeping wolf’s lap on to find him waking up staring at the man, John didn’t need to say anything he just waved the file in front of the wolf’s face before walking over to his son and kissing him just above his ear it was the only place he could do that before he left. He didn’t notices the pool of clear liquid under his car as it was still dark out and it would be another hour before the sun rose high enough for anyone to notices, with the short pull out of the drive away he didn’t notice anything odd with brakes they seem to work just fine like they have done the day before.

Stiles woke up at 10am he rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up, feeling himself ache he swung his legs around and stood up grabbing his hoody and headed to the bathroom before heading down stairs. He found Derek sat in the kitchen drinking coffee reading the morning paper it took Stiles a few moments to let his brain settle seeing Derek. “Umm hi.” Stiles said as he walked into the room  
“Hey.” Derek looked up “Do you want something to eat?” He asked, the teen nodded   
“Something warm please.” Stiles said as he sat down at the counter   
“Well your feeling hungry again that’s good, your dad will be pleased.” Stiles watched him for a moment as he walked to the fridge and pulls out a pack of bacon and eggs “Eggy bread and bacon?”   
“Sound yum.” Stiles smiled as he reached for the coffee from Derek’s cup and took a sip of his coffee “Urrha no sugar.” Stiles said as he pulled the sugar pot closer to him and started to put three teaspoon in   
“Yeah well it was my coffee and I don’t take sugar.” He grumbled as he got himself another coffee cup.

They sat together, Derek drinking his new cup of coffee and Stiles eating his breakfast “Ummmm this is good…” Stiles hums as he turns to see Derek smile at him   
“Good.” Derek tells him as he watched the way Stiles pulls the fork out of his mouth. Stiles looked down at the fork before looking at Derek and blushing slightly   
“Can I ask you something?” He asked  
“I don’t think me saying no will stop you.” Derek muttered as he took a mouthful of coffee  
“Do you really care for me?” He asked  
“Yes.” Was all Derek said looking at the paper, Stiles just watched him and a frown appeared on his face as he saw the wolf turn the page  
“Can you look at me and say that?” Stiles asked, Derek closed the paper and turned to look at Stiles and reached out to him taking the teen’s hand into his own   
“I care for you Stiles and I will do anything to keep you safe and happy.” He said leaning in and to kissed him.

They were just about to kiss when Stiles mobile went off, the teen groaned and picked his phone up and held it to his ear “Hello?” He sat there looking at his food “What do you mean he was in a crash?” Stiles stood up knocking the stool over, Derek looked at him with worry and the teen’s heart rate started to raise “N-No… but he’s okay right? Oh god!” Stiles dropped his phone and just stood there staring into space   
“Stiles?”   
“My dad… is in the hospital his car took a sharp corner, his brakes were cut.”


	11. Chapter 11

A week has gone by since the Sheriff’s car crash and Stiles is having trouble sleeping he would often wake up in a panic his hand in balls of fists as he thumps them against someone hard chest “Stiles it’s me!” Derek calls to him as he held his wrists. Stiles looked up at him now see Derek’s face and not Peter “It’s me Stiles, your safe.” He whispered as he warped his arms around the teen’s body and holds him close letting Stiles hold onto him until he was calm again   
“Derek.”   
“Ummm?”  
“Fuck me.” Derek pulled back and looked down at him at the warm brown hopeful eyes   
“What?”  
“Please Derek, I…I need you.” He begged as he hid his face into Derek’s shoulder.

Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles stopping the teen from crying, he cupped his cheeks and pulled back and looked at him “Just think this through?” Stiles shook his head and started pull at Derek’s shirt off his chest “Stiles?”   
“I need you.” He looked up at him letting his eyes flash amber   
“My little fox.” Derek whispered as he moved to kiss his little fox and pushed him back down onto the bed  
“No cameras?” Stiles asked with a smile as Derek nipped his neck   
“No cameras.” He whispered back with a smile getting a shiver out of Stiles as the wolf flashed his blue eyes at the fox.

What they didn’t know was Peter has been a busy boy and placed camera in Stiles bed room and was watching the live feed “That little slut!” Peter growled as he watched his nephew sleep with Stiles again. He won’t look away from the camera as he watched Derek pull his clothes off and Stiles throwing his off, he felt his claws grow and felt it cut his skin as he watched Stiles lower his face as he licked Derek’s chest as he moved lower and lower until he took Derek’s cock into his mouth “ARRRRH!” Peter screamed as he threw his chair into the wall smashing it into pieces “FUCK HARLOT FOX!”   
“God Stiles!” Derek moaned as he ran his fingers though the teen’s hair.

The angered wolf spun around and watched as his nephew snapped his hips into the teen’s open mouth. He watched as Derek pulls Stiles off his cock and pulled him up to kiss him getting a moan out of the teen before Derek pushed Stiles back onto the bed and parted his legs before the hitman took Stiles into his mouth. Peter snarled as he heard Stiles moan as he called Derek’s name, the angry wolf swings his hands knocking his lap top off the table and smashing onto the ground cracking the screen.

Stiles moaned as he felt Derek pulled his mouth off him making him whimper “W….Why did you stop?” Derek hovered over him with a large grin on his face as he slide in between his legs and slowly pushed himself into the fox, Stiles eyes widen as his hands gripped Derek’s arms letting his nails dig into the skin as he mouth open in a silent cry as he felt the wolf fill him “D…Derek.” He whimpered   
“Shhhh, just breath.” Derek whispered to him as he held him close, Stiles kept whimpering as he tried to get use to the large size of Derek.

After a while Stiles rocked his hips feeling Derek slip in a little more, Derek growled as he felt the movement from his mate and got the message so he pulled his cock out leaving the tip inside of him before slamming himself back in getting a scream out of him as the wolf started moving quickly into the fox as he felt his wolf growl and started to take over and he let it because he wanted nothing more than to mate with Stiles and he hopped it will keep Peter from trying to harm him. Stiles moaned and cried out as he felt Derek wolf out on him. “D…Derek!” Stiles cried out as he felt the sweet spot over and over again until he felt the knot start to grow. 

Derek quickly pulled out of Stiles and flipped the teen onto his stomach and entered him again pushing his knot into him, the fox cried out and tore his sheets as the knot swell inside of him locking the two together “DEREK!” Stiles cried out as he felt himself cum on the bed sheets at the final push against his sweet spot. Derek leans over his back and sinks his fangs into the back of Stiles’ neck as he felt his knot expand to the point he started pumping seed into him. Stiles had his eyes close as he bites his pillow Derek slowly removed his mouth from Stiles’ neck and licked the bite   
“Stiles?” He whispered into his ear waiting for him to respond the most he got was a grunt “Did I hurt you?”   
“No.” Stiles said hoarsely, Derek hummed as he moved to the side pulling Stiles down with him so he could rub his stomach feeling it slightly swell.

By morning both were still asleep when Scott come flying into the bed room, he was babbling away about Allison’s father and Isaac kissing when he stops half away into the room and stood there like a frozen statue before he shakily turned his head to the bed. The mattress was half off the bed the sheets were torn and handing off the window rails and Derek and Stiles curled up with each other naked a part form on single torn sheet was over then “OH GOD!” Scott said, Stiles was the first to open his eyes to see Scott freaking out, Derek woke up next as he sat up and then got out of bed still naked as he walked over to Scott “PUT IT AWAY DUDE!” Scott cried out as he closed his eyes  
“Scott go down stairs and sit down and watch TV until we’re ready to come down.” Derek growled at him making Scott jump and run out the bed room.  
“Derek…”  
“It’s our den he was in our den!”


	12. Chapter 12

3 weeks later and Peter decided enough was an enough, he couldn’t stand by and watch Stiles getting fucked by his ungrateful nephew. His little fox let’s Derek fuck him every night it was bad enough that the Sheriff had lived through the crash and his other attempted at same night when he bite him no instead it turns him into a fucking werewolf. He waited for the teen to be at school and he watched Stiles as he walks out with the rest of the newly formed pack talking and chatting with each other. Scott and Isaac seem to have gotten into the teen’s jeep and they started off, he growled as he watched Isaac kiss Stiles cheek as he handed the blonde something.

He followed the jeep and decide to take his chance and charged at the slowing down jeep in his wolf form. There was screams from the jeep as he pushed it off the road and down into a ditch, Peter then watched it roll down the ditch until it came to a stop. He smiled as he knelt down and looked at the passed out wolves and fox, it wasn’t difficult to get Stiles out of the upturned Jeep. He held the unconscious fox in his arms almost growling at the smell of Derek that seem to be partly embedded into Stiles’ skin.

When Scott woke up he found he was hanging upside down, he turned his head to see if he could see Stiles or Isaac, he saw Isaac curled up on the roof of the jeep but he couldn’t see Stiles “Stiles!” He called out but heard nothing, as he struggled to get himself free he caught the whiff of Peter on the driver’s side of the car “Shit.” Scott whispered in panic as he clawed his seatbelt off and moved to look at the curly blonde. He pulled Isaac out and laid him out before he called Derek, a called he was dreading to make. 

Stiles woke up his whole body ached as he laid on the mattress “Ah you’re a wake.” Came the purr, Stiles bolted up right and looked towards Peter “Hello my little fox.” Peter smiled. The teen shifted moving himself back up towards the wall and looked at him in fear “I have to say I am very unhappy with you.” The wolf smirked as he moved closer to the frighten fox “Spreading your legs for my nephew. How many times and I going to have to drum it into you that you belong to me.” He smiled as he stood above him.

He reached out to him but the little fox snarled and lashed out biting Peter on his arm Peter pulled his hand back and hissed before he used his other hand and struck Stiles across the face sending the teen flying to the ground knocking him out again. Peter stood up and waited for his hand to heal but for some reason it wasn’t heal quickly it still healed quicker than a human but still it annoyed him enough that he hit Stiles again even tho the teen was passed out, he heard a rib crack and he smirked as he stood up and turned to walk out the room.

Derek pulled up along the road side, he got out of his car along with Chris, and the newly turned werewolf the Sheriff. Derek spotted Scott by Isaac who was still out cold “He’s in pain.” Scott whined as he looked scared, Chris moved to Isaac and knelt by the curly blonde and touched his face and watched the teen winced   
“What happen?” John asked, Scott shook his head as he took Isaac’s pain   
“Don’t know, something hit the car I think it was Peter, it was all a blur. When I woke up Stiles was gone and Isaac was well like this.” He said, Derek growled as he making the young beta jump and looked up at him   
“I’m sorry.” Scott whimpered, John touched Scott’s shoulder   
“It’s not your fault son.” John told him as he looked to Derek “Well what now? That nut job has my son.” John snarled at the other wolf. Derek stood there and sniffed the air around them, he cocked his head to the side   
“He’s gone back to the old house.” Derek tells them “Scott your coming with us, Chris can look after his mate.” He said, Scott frowned and looked from Isaac to Chris and them to Derek  
“You’re joking right?” He asked   
“No, now come on!” Derek growled as he grabbed Scott by the scuff of his neck and dragged him away.

This time when Stiles woke up he felt worse than he felt before, he groaned and held his chest and curled up wincing feeling tears burn his eyes. He kept himself curled up it the only way to stop the pain as he laid there trying to forget about the pain he looked around the bed room, well he thinks it was a bed room. He could smell there was fire and death and pain and it made him shiver and whimper feeling the darkness of the house warp around him. He felt his rib bone start to heal as the bed room door open “Now are we going to be a good little fox?” Peter asked, Stiles sits up wincing as he looked at Peter, the man brought a tray of food over and places it in front of Stiles, the teen just looked at it “Come on now you need to eat to keep your strength up.” He purred as he curled his finger under Stiles chin. Stiles snarled at him again bearing his fangs at the older man but that earned him was another hard slap “I see we will have to work on your submission ummm maybe a couple of days of no food will make your behave.” He said picking up the tray and walking out the room locking the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

“What is Peter after?” John asked after a couple of minutes when he reached the burnt out home, Derek didn’t looked at John or Scott but he knew they were watching him   
“He wants to build the Hale pack back up, he bite you and the others apart from Scott he’s half away there.” He said, Scott frowned and looked up at him  
“And Stiles what does he want with Stiles?” Derek could feel both the Sheriff’s and Scott’s heart stop for a moment as the held their breath   
“He wants to breed him.”   
“Over my dead body.” John snarled   
“I think he tried that Sheriff.” Derek pointed out. He waited a couple of seconds wondering if he should tell what he had done “Any way Stiles is already pregnant he’s not going to like that when he finds out.” John turned quickly to face Derek full on in the face and bared his teeth at him   
“What?” He growled, Scott groaned and rubbed his face as he remember seeing them in the bed room naked together   
“I mated to your son and I got him pregnant.” He said without blinking   
“Was it the first time you raped as you fucking filmed it!” He snarled threating to wolf out on him   
“No, and I never fucked him I… fingered him and if I didn’t care about him I would have fucked him there and then. But care for him and I do I love him.” He said looking at the blue eye Sheriff who growled at him  
“Ummm can we save Stiles now before Peter finds out he’s pregnant?” Scott asked looking worried that the two of them are going to kill each other.

Peter was too much in his own little world to hear three pissed off wolves sneak up to the house, he couldn’t understand why Stiles was fighting him…maybe putting his father in hospital wasn’t a good idea… the tiny sane part told him, he growled to himself and picked a broken chair into the wall as he continued to pace “It’s that smell that new smell on him…” He growled as he ran his fingers though his hair …it’s a pregnant fox smell… “He’s pregnant.” He stopped and let a smile from on his lips before it dropped and he let out a scream “HE’S FUCKING PREGNANT!” He went into a rage throwing objects and ripping anything he could up.

“HE’S FUCKING PREGNANT!” They heard Peter scream and start to destroy things, Derek looked to John and Scott   
“Come on we haven’t got long.” He whispered as they moved to the back of the house and slipped in side as Peter continued to throw his weight around. Derek followed Stiles scent and moved to the locked door and touched the door handle before ripping it off and walking inside. Stiles sat in the corner curled up on himself he thought he heard Peter walk in after his throwing fit down stairs “Stiles.” Derek whispered his name as he walked inside with the others, the fox looked up with wide eyes and throw himself at Derek and hid his face in his neck   
“You came for me.” He cried   
“Of course I came for you.” He whispered kissing his neck “I also brought some help.” Derek whispered as he turned to look at John and Scott who were standing by the door   
“Dad you okay?” Stiles cried, he got up on shaky legs and moved to hug him nuzzling his chest   
“Yeah I’m okay…Stiles…”  
“I know dad I know I can smell it on you.” He whispered “It’s okay.” He told him, Scott smiled at Stiles and went to hug him.

His eyes widen as he stood frozen to the spot “S…Scott.” Stiles whispered as he saw the tanned hand and claws buried into Scott’s shoulder making the young wolf wince as he was thrown back into the dark hall way “SCOTT!” Stiles yelled as he took a step forward only to stop when Peter walked out flashing his red eyes. John grabbed Stiles and pulled him back behind him and Derek as he watched Peter lick the blood of his finger tips and nails   
“Stiles you’ve been lying to me.” Peter said as he looked at the teen   
“W…What?”  
“You could have said you were pregnant?” Peter said walking into the room, John snarled as the wolf got close while Derek touched Stiles hand and give it a small squeeze   
“What?” Stiles gasped out  
“Oh didn’t my nephew tell you!” He snarled with a cruel smile as he stopped in front of John “Did know that Derek has been fucking your son I have it all on tap, filmed it all myself once you get pass the boring shit it makes a pretty good film.” John growled and lashed out at him, something Peter was waiting for but didn’t think for a moment that the Sheriff would raise one hand to distract Peter while he uses his other hand claws and all to bury it into the Alpha wolfs gut.

Peter howled in pain as he grabbed John’s hand and twisted back before throwing him into a wall before doubling over holding his gut as he healed himself. As Derek moved closer to him the floor bored creaked “DEREK WATCH OUT!” Stiles yelled as the floor gave out, he reached out and grabbed Derek’s arm and ended up falling down into the living room with them. “STILES!” John cried out as he pushed himself up and ran out the bed room door and flew down the stairs with Scott following as he scrambled to get up.

Stiles laid on his side not moving as both Derek and Peter lay not far from him, Peter seem to have a wooden stake in his chest and Derek seem to have on in his shoulder. John really didn’t give to hoots about Derek he just wanted to make sure his son was okay “Stiles.” He whispered as he ran his fingers though Stiles’ hair hearing the teen groan as he open his eyes “Oh thank god Stiles are you okay?” The Sheriff whispered   
“Derek! Where’s Derek?” Stiles gasped as he bolted up right, John rolled his eyes as Stiles crawled over to Derek to freak out “Oh god no no Derek!” Stiles whimpered   
“He’s okay Stiles.” Scott said as he pulled the wooden stake out of his shoulder just as Peter grabbed Scott’s ankle “AHHH!” Scott screamed as Peter bite into his ankle.

John grabbed Scott by his waist and tried to pull him free, Stiles jumps and sees a can of gasoline and pulled the cap off and poured it over Peter before he flicked his hand at the trapped wolf and felt him on fire. Peter let go of Scott and started thrashing about screaming as he laid there as the flames engulfed him. Derek woke up to the sounds off screams he bolted up right and spun around to see Stiles, Scott and the Sheriff standing over Peter’s fling body, he stood up and went over to Stiles and pulled him back into his chest.


	14. end

It’s been 3 months since Peter had kidnapped Stiles, and now the teen stood in front of the mirror in his bed room looking at his small bump where his cubs grew. He smiled as he poked at his belly every so often and wiggles his finger at one of the pups “Hello there I think you lot are the biggest surprised out of anything that happen in the last 4 months. You know being kidnapped, finding out I’m a fox and Peter… let’s not speak of your very dead and very evil great uncle.” He frowned as he rubbed his stomach again “I love you.” He whispered as he smiled again “I can’t wait for you lot to be born so I can hold you.”  
“You know that is the first sign of madness talking to yourself?” Derek said with a smirk making the fox turn to look at him   
“I thought it was hairs on the palm of your hand?” Stiles told him, Derek’s smirked widen as he walked over to the teen   
“I’m not falling for that one?”   
“Party popper.” Stiles mumbled as he let the wolf warp his around him and kiss his neck making him giggle “Do you have to live in that loft?” Stiles pouted at him as Derek pulled them back to the bed and sat down with the fox on his lap   
“Yeah I do, your dad isn’t keen on me let’s not forget I did kidnap you.” He said as he pressed is lips to the slight scared shoulder  
“Yeah but I think you proved yourself right? You saved me…”  
“Stiles I also knocked up his son.”  
“I will talk to him…” Stiles mumbled as he went to stand up but Derek grabbed him and pulled him back into his lap  
“It’s okay, you will see me every day.” He smiled, moving his hand under the dark blue shirt to feel the soft bump, it made Derek’s wolf purr with happiness as he felt Stiles nuzzled into the teen’s neck  
“Okay but I want you to move in when I get close okay?”   
“Of course two months before your due I will make sure you will have very thing you need.” He whispered as he slide his hands down the waist band of Stiles jeans and into his pants getting the teen to moan.

“STILES!” Came the yelled as Scott flew into the bed room, both Stiles and Derek groaned as the dark hair teen threw himself onto the bed and looked the pair “I saw it again Isaac and Chris! Doesn’t he know how old Isaac is? The same age as Allison!”   
“Scott you lost me.” Stiles said, the other teen looked him and frowned   
“I went looking for Isaac, and I found them curled up NAKED on the sofa!” He hissed   
“Let them be. Stiles mumbled into Derek arms as the older wolf glared at Scott   
“B…But…”  
“I will have a world with Chris.” Derek said “I will find out what is going on.” The dark hair teen frowned and looked at Derek right in the eyes   
“What is going on is Chris is fucking Isaac!”   
“I wish I was getting fucked.” Stiles mumbled as he leaned back into Derek’s chest and listen to Scott rant and rave about Isaac and Chris.

When Stiles was two month away from his due date he locked himself in the house, Derek moved not long after he found his little fox sat up in his room curled up in some blankets while he was on his lap top. “Stiles?” Derek called out to him, teen looked up and smiled at him as he rubbed his eyes tiredly   
“Hey.” He grinned as he watched Derek walk into bed room carrying a bowl into the room  
“I brought of raw beef with some hot chocolate sauce.”   
“Oooooh my hero.” Stiles closed the lid of his lap top down and took the bowl of Derek and started to eat it “Ummmm.” He purred as he licked his fingers.  
“Good?”   
“Wonderful.” He said, Derek watched him eat the chunks of beef “You’re a wonderful mate.” Stiles purred happily as he cuddled up towards Derek.

6 months later Stiles gave birth to 2 pups and one kit, he was more than please with himself as he held them in his arms, Derek kissed Stiles on the lips then kissed each baby’s forehead and watched them blinked at him with tried eyes “They all have amber eyes.” John said as he took the kit into his arms.   
“They are born wolves and fox, their eyes will stay amber until they are two.” Derek said with a smile “Let’s be happy they weren’t born as fluff balls.”   
“That would have been cute.” Stiles smiled up at him   
“Why would that have been bad?” John asked   
“We would have to wait until they were 4 before they could change back.” The wolf said as he took one of the cubs into his arms. Stiles smiled sleepily as he watched his dad and his mate hold his babies.


End file.
